fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy
Ivy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Travel Agent Loves: Pecans Hates: Flight Cancellations Ivy is a successful travel agent for Travel Trout, Inc. Although originally from Tacodale, she quickly moved to Calypso Island as soon as Travel Trout opened a new branch on the remote island. Ivy stays very busy helping tourists plan vacations to and from the tropical paradise. Even though she works very hard, Ivy still finds plenty of time to relax on the beach. Appearance She has orange hair in a high bun, wears a teal scarf around her neck and a black and white polka dotted dress. She wears black shoes with white laces. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Mustard *Medium Patty *Bacon *Lettuce *Onion *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *2 Medium Wings *2 Green Peppers *2 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Cheese *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow (No other toppings in other holidays) **Candle (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Marshmallow (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Stache Sprinkles (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) **New Year Topper (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Venetian Vongole (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Creole Rub (No other toppings in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *4 Anchovies (Prosciutto in other holidays) *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Strawberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Banana, Waffle Cone Wedge, Banana *Cherry Papa's Donuteria * Chocolate Ring Doughnut ** Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) ** Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Ring Doughnut with Blueberry Custard ** Sky Blue Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle (Banana in other holidays) * Chocolate Infinity Loop Doughnut with Chocolate Mousse (French Cruller in other holidays) ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD * 6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings * 2 Medium Tofu Skewers * 2 Curly Fries * 2 Carrots * Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Prosciutto slices (bottom) *6 Red Peppers (right) *4 Anchovies (top left half) *Regular bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Tortilla (Marble Rye Bread in other holidays) with Shredded Cheddar *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Guacamole (No other sauces on other holidays) *Tomatoes *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **Bacobites **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter): *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Jelly Beans **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter): *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Jelly Beans **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Vented Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) *9 Banana Slices (Inner and Center) Holiday (New Year): *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Vented Crust *Flavor X Drizzle (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) *9 Yum n' M's Cookies (Inner and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Pork *Fajita Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Hard Shell with Pork *Fajita Peppers *Bacon *Hash Browns *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce **Blue Corn Chips **Pico De Gallo Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers from either game to get this outfit: Unlockable items along with her *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Ice *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pumpernickel Roll *In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Blueberry Cake *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges * In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Midnight Powder * In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Toffee Filling and Yum n' M's Cookies. * In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Bacon. Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 17 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 34 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 54 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 25 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 36 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 5 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 15 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 12 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 27 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 64 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 21 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 5 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 5 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 7 * Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 18 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Tohru in the first round. *2012: She earned more votes than Edna, but lost to Clover in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Bacon Division with Connor. *2013: She earned more votes than Sasha, but lost to Utah in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Hyper Green Division with Johnny. *2014: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Connor. *2015: She lost to Julep in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Allan in the Wild Onion Division.. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She is a playable character in the game, one of three characters in the Lake Chocodunk level to be rescued. Her weapon is toy airplanes, which when thrown makes full loop before it destructs upon impact against a baddie or the environment. The following are her three outfit styles: *'Style A:' Her regular clothes (a black polka-dot dress, blue scarf, black shoes) *'Style B:' A light blue polka-dot dress, black scarf, white shoes, and a blue hair clip in her hair. *'Style C:' A long-sleeved black polka-dot dress, a black hair bow, black and white shoes. Trivia *In Freezeria, she shares almost the same order with Kahuna, the only difference being cup size (Ivy having a small cup, while Kahuna has a large cup). *She has lost to Tohru twice in the PNC competitions. * She is the last customer who debuted in Freezeria to be given a Flipdeck. * She and Ninjoy are the only Freezeria debutants that don't like Summer Luau as their favorite holiday.. * Papa's Next Chefs 2016 is the first tournament in which Ivy has not participated. Order Tickets Ivyfreezeriahd.jpg|Ivy's Freezeria order Ivy's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Ivy's Pancakeria Order Ivy Burgeria HD.png|Ivy's Burgeria HD order Ivy_zps6de30aab.jpg|Ivy's Wingeria Order Ivy BTG.png|Ivy's Burgeria To Go! order Ivy Hot.png|Ivy's Hot Doggeria order Ivy New.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria order during New Year Ivy Cupcakeria.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria regular order Ivy FHD.png|Ivy's Freezeria HD order Ivy Nep.png|Ivy's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Ivy FTG.png|Ivy's Freezeria To Go! order Ivy New Year.png|Ivy's Donuteria order during New Year Ivy Donuteria.png|Ivy's Donuteria regular rder Ivy Wingeria HD.png|Ivy's Wingeria HD order Ivy Pizza.png|Ivy's Pizzeria To Go! order Ivy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Ivy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Ivy Easter.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Ivy Cupcakeria HD.png|Ivy Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Ivy - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria HD order Ivy Bakeria.png|Ivy's Bakeria order during New Year ivytmhm.png|Ivy's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings ivytmh.png|Ivy's Taco Mia HD order Gallery 50.jpg|Ivy's Thumbs-Up pic. Griller-Stadium-for-slider.png|Ivy is seen with Shannon. PerfectIvy!.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria Picture 10.png|Ivy's first appearence in Freezeria Ivy.jpg|Ivy in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament Ivy cheering.png|Ivy Cheering clock tower ivy.png|Clock Tower Ivy! ivypastaria.png|Perfect in Pastaria while getting a Bronze Star Customer Award PerfectIvy.png|Ivy's perfect order in Pastaria. Cooper.jpg|Ivy dancing in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy 2.png|Another perfect cupcake Ivyperfect.PNG ivy perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! (Happy New Year, Ivy!) Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png Ivy unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png|Ivy with Olga in Papa's Donuteria. Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Screeny 2014.06.02.18.05.30BFF.jpg|Ivy with Kayla Ivy perfect 2.png|Ivy likes her perfect donuts during Thanksgiving Ivyperfect.png|Ivy loves her perfect chicken wings! Ivy.png (Donuteria) Ivy before star customer.png Ivy1.JPG|Ivy in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! R28.jpg|Unlocking Ivy in Pizzeria To Go! R27.jpg|Perfect for Ivy! Nick about to rescue Ivy.png Ivy order CdM.jpg|Ivy is ordering her sandwich during Cindo de Mayo Ivy and Mary wait in the lane.jpg Ivy and carlo wait in the lane.jpg Ivy perfect in donuteria with vicky.jpg|Ivy star costumer 2 in papas donuteria stadium.jpg|Ivy in the Grilled stadium burgria.jpg|Ivy in order with Gremmie and Timm Ivy1sr.png images (1).jpg|Ivy and Connor in Bacon Divizion in the second place Hypergreen_winners.jpg|Ivy and Johnny in the Hyper green divizion Second place Awards sugarplum.jpg|Ivy and Connor is Sugar palum divizion in The Third place download.jpg|Ivy and Allan in the Third divizion in Wild onion divizion 66722_187254801415158_1428134456_n.jpg|Ivy dancing in the line Screen Shot 2015-09-10 at 7.58.05 PM.png|Ivy is not pleased. Perfect pie with Ivy!.png|Perfect pie with Ivy!|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Perfect_pie_with_Ivy!.png Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 8.59.40 AM.png|Ivy's Outfit B in Bakeria Ivy - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Ivy in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Ivy_Perfecto_Bakeria.png 1462279659370.jpg Ivy_Perfecto_Bakeria_4.png Ivy_Bakeria_Perfecto.png|Ivy Perfect! Ivy_Perfecto_Bakeria_3.png|Ivy Perfect for Starlight Jubilee. mqdefault.jpg|Ivy Opens Her Present Style B!. bandicam 2016-08-16 17-07-52-466.jpg|"I LOVE IT!! And hey, look up there! You got a new badge!" bandicam 2016-09-29 20-12-40-395.jpg|"Mmm... That's one great pie even though I ate at cheeseria a week ago..." Ivy Perfect.png|Ivy and Prudence like there pie Fan Art Ivy Shy.jpg Ivy-0.png art001b_e.jpg|By WafflesFana! pixel ivy.png|Made by LavenderSunset IvyChibiMaker.jpg|Ivy chibi maker 11124027_1432646390369519_1164676619_n.jpg|Ivy|link=Ivyfanpicdrow 13920644_132095310566531_4056160223879412604_n.jpg|Ivy By Rodian Sharku 05ff45f3a8d7f064ab393322b50bdbaf-dae4d48.png|Ivy By Rodian Sharku Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:I Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks